The purpose of this research is to develop and pursue a model system for the hormonal control of dominance behavior. The relationships among juvenile hormone treatments, vitellogenesis, endogenous juvenile hormone production and aggression will be investigated in honeybees. Investigations into the mode of action of the hormone, and into the relationship between changes in behavior and neurotransmitter levels will be initiated.